Rollercoaster Ride
by sincerelyjuliee
Summary: Massie Block has arrived, after a long and mysterious disappearance. And her debut is not one that pleases the Pretty Committee. New crushes, new friends, new personality... Hang on tight, ‘cause Westchester is in for a ride. Cassie. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**A.N.** Whoot, a Clique story! :P I've been dying to know one, since I know this series best. Love, love, love this series. xD Yes, this is Cassie. I love Cassie. 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Clique, Lisi does. This is just a fanfic.

**A new start.**

"Mom, I can handle this, trust me."

**A new personality.**

"You used to do this yourself, why are you calling it stupid?"

**New friends.**

"Didn't you use to hate us?"

**And even a new crush.**

"… _Massie_?"

**Massie Block.**

"Everything's changed, and still the same at the same time."

**Cam Fisher.**

"_You've_ changed."

**Derrick Harrington.**

"I miss her."

**Claire Lyons.**

"I thought we'd still be sisters… But I don't even know you anymore."

**Alicia Rivera.**

"She's not alpha anymore."

**Dylan Marvil.**

"I miss her, too."

**Kristen Gregory.**

"Her arrival's changed me."

**Chris Plovert.**

"For the better or for worse?"

**Kemp Hurley.**

"Is it just me, or am I… lonely?"

**Hang on tight, 'cause Westchester is in for a ride.**

**

* * *

**

**^^ Rate and Review? R&R?  
Five reviews for the first chapter?**


	2. Fearless

**A.N. I didn't know what the high school is called, so I named it BOCD High. That okay with you guys? [:**

**Thank you for all the reviews! :D **

It had been two years. Two, long years. Massie gingerly stepped into BOCD High with trembling fingers and a troubled heart. Two years ago, she had been an eighth grader at BOCD. And now, here she was. Fifteen. She was different, inside and out. Two years could do a lot. The purple streak was still there, for Massie had been afraid to remove it. It was a reminder of her old life, her old self. Massie still wasn't sure if the adjustments in her lifestyle were for the best. Oh, sure, most people said it was. But how would they know? They couldn't see the future. As foolish as it sounded, Massie was afraid to face her old friends. They were all angry with her, and she knew it.

But hopefully, their anger had subsided and they had forgotten.

The beautiful teenager scoffed. Yeah. Forgive and forget had _always_ been the Pretty Committee's motto.

But didn't Massie have every right to hope? She was _the_ Massie Block. She could do anything. Fearless, that was what she was. But that was the old Massie Block, she supposed. Afraid of showing off emotion, overwhelmed by the responsibilities of being an alpha, and the pressure and stress that came from everyone's eyes on her. Insecurities, hidden behind make up and designer clothes. She had only been twelve, and she acted as if she was sixteen. She was silly, for sure.

The sound of her Converse tapping steadily against the polished floor were soft and almost comforting. Were they trying to assure her that her friends would accept her, even if she had changed? Trying to assure her that they had surely changed over two years, while she was in Los Angeles, California, living the life of a nobody?

Nobody seemed to notice her. Nothing she wore was designer, even her face was bare and untouched by make up. It was obvious. Massie had been updated, or perhaps her worth had been reduced over the years, until she was truly a nobody in BOCD High. She had once been a living legend, and now not one face spared her as much as a passing glance. MUCK, the Pretty Committee; she had had everything. She had even captured the heart of Derrick Harrington.

Derrick Harrington.

It was amazing, how only two words could make her heart feel so... What was the word? Heavy didn't seem to describe it. It felt more as if two pieces of metal were slamming against each other, and her heart was stuck in the middle of their collision. It squeezed, it twisted, and it even turned when the pieces of metal carried on their battle, grinding against each other until her heart was finally left in damaged pieces.

He had broken her heart as thoroughly as she had broken his.

Massie reached into the pocket of her jeans, the ones from Forever 21, one of the many shops she had once ignored because she believed it wasn't good enough for her taste. Boy, had she been missing out.

Anyhow, the piece of paper that just barely grazed her fingers reminded her of everything that went wrong. Derrick Harrington. Wasn't he supposed to be the one who cared for her the most? The one who wasn't scared of her? The one who…

Massie squeezed her eyes shut mentally. She wouldn't risk tripping and falling on her first day here. She didn't even want to think of that happening. She didn't want to think of.. Derrington either.

However, Massie couldn't stop herself from sliding the lined piece of notebook paper slowly and keep it in her palm, still folded. She would open it when she was at her new locker, which she should be at…. In zero seconds.

Thank God she had come the other day to receive all the paperwork. It would be such a waste of time if she had to come to the office beforehand, hm? But it would have saved her time, at least. She didn't want to read the letter.

But she had to, she knew. So she wouldn't dare to fall for his romantic tricks again and end up being even more broken in the process.

Slowly her fingers opened up the paper while she gnawed on her lower lip.

_Massie._

… No dear. That word – or lack, thereof – still made her heart ache.

_Sorry, I feel like such a jerk. _

Great opening sentence.

_I even told Cam to proofread this, so it wouldn't have any mistakes. I don't want you to misunderstand. So, here goes nothing, and here goes everything. Does that make sense? I never was good in English, and my mom hates me for it. Haha, I guess I'm not as smart as I thought I was. Oh, well, might as well keep up the façade (smart word, huh? Cam revised this for me. Most of this is his work, the original is on the back, and it's crap) and be the stuck up, flamboyant (Haha, another big word!) asshole everyone seems to think I am._

_Oh, I rambled on. Oops. Oh well. I told Cam I wanted to keep that part when he suggested I take it out, but I wanted you to be distracted for even a moment. But it probably didn't work. _ANYWAYS, _there's no way to sugarcoat it. To put it bluntly… I'm breaking up with you. Why? … I can't say. Maybe… Maybe someone else can tell you. Later._

_Derrick._

It was bittersweet. Massie had read the original, thinking it would show off a few more emotions than the redo. However, it was just as pointless and as vague as the better, much more intelligent version. His original _was_ crap, he hadn't lied.

Why had this made her cry? Cam's note, at the bottom of the page.

_Massie, Massie, Massie. This hurts _me, _too, because I'm the one who has to explain. Derrick's orders. If I don't… I'll be kicked off the team. Yeah, he's manipulative, I know. You see… Oh, God, Massie, I have to way to tell you this nicely. Do I really have to tell you? Yes, I do. He… He… Ugh, let me just write it now, really clear, etched, and blunt. Just take a risk without thinking. I'm probably over thinking this._

**He found someone else.**

_That sounds harsh, right? I guess I shouldn't have etched it, but I don't have an eraser and I had etched it really deep before I realized how bad that sounded. That's what I get for not thinking about it. Which one's better, do you think? Over thinking or not thinking at all? And who's the someone else? Well, no other than Olivia Ryan. Plastic surgery, ew. Remember how she looked? Yeah, well, you thought she looked like a slut, with those breast implants and the 'ass implants,' and in those super revealing clothing, and to be honest, I thought so too. Guess both of us didn't notice Derrick's eyes popping out of his head and his jaw dropping, huh? And the devious look in his eye when he was paired up with her in Swimming. By the way, thank you _so_ much for pulling us out of that stupid trailer. It sucked. :] _

_Well, Massie, I'm sorry. I didn't know Derrick was that big of a pervert and an ass. But I guess I have to stay on his good side. :] Well, I'm glad Derrick isn't going to read what I write, phew. :]_

_Good luck, Masie._

_His heart breaking for yours,_

_Cam Fisher_

Oh, God, here came the tears. Massie wiped them away with the back of her hand hurriedly. Oh, she hadn't changed much. She sill believed crying as a sign of weakness. Didn't matter much. It was her first day, perhaps that was why.

Or perhaps the old Massie was waiting to reveal itself in time.

And that thought alone scared her.

**A.N. Ugh, that was so **_**short**_**. Sorry, the next chapter will be longer, I swear. If it isn't longer than this one, you have every right to kill me. **

**Anyways, you liked? [: I'm going to start on the next chapter **immediately**, but it won't be up until I get a few reviews. [: And it's going to take some time anyways. I'm aiming for around eight pages. :D I love challenges.**


	3. Only You, Massie, Only You

**A.N. I really didn't like how I wrote Derrington's letter. It was… unrealistic, to me. A little cliché. ^^ Oh well. And you know, he's not a **_**total**_** jerk. It's just that…**

**:P I should shut up before I give out too much.**

**Alright, this was a little delayed. Sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: Clique is not mine, and it never will be. ^__^ Now, enjoy!**

What surprised her the most, as Massie Block read this letter for the millionth time, was the soft voice behind her. She had heard it a many number of times as she reminisced, but she hadn't believed she would hear it when she arrived at BOCD High. Her fingers stiffened, adding yet another thumb mark on the worn out piece of paper. Obviously, it was tired of being held and read many times over, abused time and time again.

"_Massie, is that you?"_

She turned around, forcing a large grin on her face. It was most likely convincing. She had learned to be an exceptional actress. She _had_ to be, to survive here. They say Los Angeles was hell. Massie had never refrained from saying, "You haven't been to Westchester, honey, it's worse." Nobody had ever believed her, for some reason. Huh. Like _Los Angeles_ was that big of a deal. Sure, everyone had heard of the city, but what she had heard was true; it was a gangster city. She had been afraid to walk out at night, for fear of being raped. Or worse. It wasn't the best city at all. Far from it. But there wasn't as much drama as there had been when Massie had been at Westchester, and she was grateful for it.

"Hey, how have you been?" Massie's voice was unexpectedly agreeable, the very opposite of the turmoil and bitterness she felt in her heart.

His expression was a mixture of pleasant surprise and almost remorse. _So _now _you feel sorry, _she thought bitterly. _So _now_ you care, _she added to herself. A wave of hurt still washed over her when she realized that his words of 'love' had always been a lie. She had once been strong enough to stand her ground when it hit, and at times, her knees wobbled and she staggered so violently it was a wonder she didn't fall and burst into tears. But seeing his handsome face again… The wave had seemed small and miniscule from a distance. But the moment it was close up, it seemed to suddenly magnify in height, great, looming, and dangerous.

And Massie Block fell, literally and figuratively.

"Oh, God, she fainted! What the hell?!"

_________________________________

When Cam Fisher walked into the nurse's office – or rather, limped, – he hadn't expected to see Massie. Massie _freakin'_ Block. What the hell? What was she doing here? She really did have courage and spunk, to come to BOCD High. After Olivia and Derrick got together…He shook his head fiercely, shaking all thoughts of the jerk and the slut out. He had waited for Massie's arrival. Why? Hell, wasn't it obvious? He had a crush on her. No, it was a little bigger than a crush. Not love exactly, but almost. At least, that was what Cam told himself. The day Derrick told Cam of his feelings for the girl, it was as if something had been set on fire inside of him. His heart? Perhaps.

Jealousy brought him to Massie.

And foolishly, Cam had believed that jealousy would bring Massie to _him._

He had decided he had a crush on Claire that day, as well. The second after he realized he had feelings for Massie. It had been working, he thought. She had butted into his conversations with Claire. And then he actually _fell_ for the blonde, and had decided Claire was so much better than a snobby bitch.

It was his entire fault, for letting go of Massie so quickly.

Then she and Derrick had gotten together. The jealousy and the desire in his heart hurt him so. It still did, just a little bit. His feelings for the 15 year old now rushed back to him. She was even more beautiful than before. Ravishing. No, more than that. Was there even a word to describe her… her… her resemblance to a _goddess_? Cam believed her to look like Bella as a vampire, in Twilight, but with light brown hair and warm amber eyes.

He had read the series to steal Edward's lines, hearing they were incredible. And he had used them a few times on Claire. Thank God the girl didn't read at all, or she would have broken up with him for not bothering to come up with his own sweet nothings.

Oh, yes, he was good at playing girls, almost as good as he played soccer.

"… Cam? Is that you?"

Her voice very nearly made him burst in tears, an embarrassing display of emotion that was rare for him. It came out cracked. Croaked. Throaty. And the pain and sorrow sewed into it just about broke his heart. He was going to kick Derrick's ass for hurting this girl so badly.

"… _Massie? _This isn't the Massie I know. The Massie I know isn't so… So…"

She smiled.

"So _sincere_? Yeah, the Massie you knew – take note of the pretense – was as fake and pathetic as O-Olivia's nose."

She seemed to falter when she said Olivia's name, but hey, at least she had the strength to say the girl's name without tearing up. A huge change from Claire, who cried when she saw an _ant_. A goddamn ant. Who cries at that?

"Well, then, would you do me the pleasure of introducing me to this new Massie, so I may have the privilege to say I know her?"

Whoa. Had he ever sounded so eloquent before?

_Only you, Massie, only you could make me sound so intelligent._

She laughed softly, and even if it was almost inaudible and short, it still filled Cam with warmth.

"This Massie isn't afraid to be honest with herself and others. This Massie isn't afraid to show off her true colors and fly without worrying what others will think. She's comfortable with eating sugar, and she loves the freedom her changes have given her." She paused, before adding, "This Massie is a much stronger version of Claire, I guess you could say. She wouldn't follow her peers and try so hard to be in the 'in' crowd, but she'd do what her heart tells her. She has no problem crying in public, or telling others what she truly feels."

Massie smiled up at Cam, who stood over her as she remained sitting on a wooden chair, and this smile was the kind of smile Cam could get used to. Long, lingering, and full of warmth. Cam loved it, the way she smiled at up. Affection and admiration seemed to be there, in that one smile.

Or was he imagining it? Was he imagining the way her eyes seemed to sparkle with such overpowering affection and care?

Yes, he probably was. Everyone knew, including the devil and his girlfriend themselves, that Massie had been madly in love with Derrick, and probably was now. It twisted his heart. Why _him_? It was unfair. He didn't deserve it! He was a jerk, and Massie was so much better than that, and…and…

"Cam, you there?"

Her voice brought him back to the present. Smiling grimly, he nodded his head and took a seat on the wooden chair beside Massie Block, the girl who'd captured his heart despite the fact that she had been going out with his best friend.

He forced a chuckle, and though it sounded bitter and unlike him, Massie didn't seem to notice. She really _didn't_ care, did she?

"Yes, of course." He took a seat beside Massie, the girl who broke his heart but managed to keep hold of it, no matter how many times Cam had told himself she didn't deserve his feelings.

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" He suddenly blurted. Hey, if he couldn't be his boyfriend, he could at least be her best friend, right? And didn't girls always fall for their best guy friends? It was a fail proof plan.

"Sure, we'll play 20 Questions."

"Well, why did you come back to Westchester?"

Her silence spoke louder than words. She came back for Derrick. Of course. But the answer she gave him was completely different.

"I came back for… for… I'm not sure. I missed everyone."

Cam couldn't help but smirk as he spoke. "Even me?"

To his pleasure, she smiled back. "That would be your second question, I can't answer that."

The two laughed together, and it sounded so right that Cam almost grabbed her and planted his lips on her in a passionate kiss.

Almost.

"Alright, then ask your question."

Massie bit her lip for a moment, before finally speaking.

"Well, why are you in the nurse's office?"

"Oh, I sprained my ankle. No big deal. So, did you miss me too?"

He discreetly crossed his fingers behind his back. _Please, please, say yes..._

"Yes, of course. You're note on Derrick's letter… It touched my heart. You care." Her fingers twitched as if she wanted to cover his hand with her small one, but she didn't make any attempt to do so.

_Oh, you have _no_ idea how much I care, Massie Block…_

"So, it's my turn now, right? Right. Um, Derrick and Olivia… Are they still..?"

Cam opened his mouth to answer, right before the nurse came in and clicked her tongue a few times. "Cameron Fisher, why don't you ever follow my advice and take it easy on the field? Come here; let's take care of that sprained ankle."

The handsome 15 year old turned and smiled at Massie longingly and apologetically before following the nurse to a secluded section of the room. He didn't seem to feel the gaze of Massie Block on his back. He didn't seem to hear Massie whispering softly, "Cam, come back."

All he could hear and feel were his own thoughts and feelings.

_She still cares about him_.

­­­

**Bah, eight pages are so hard! And I thought that was a nice way to end the story, don't you think? [:**

**Well, I'm sick and I'm not even supposed to be on the computer. xD Oh well! **

**R&R.**


	4. I'll Be Okay

**Well, thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! :P **

**And a huge thank you to lexi-nicolee and welcome to maddieland, who made my day. Thanks for the touching review.**

**This chapter isn't the best, but hey, it's something! [:**

**

* * *

**

Derrick Harrington. He was _the_ Derrick Harrington. Captain of the soccer team. The guy every girl wanted, even a few guys. He has everything anyone would want: money, popularity, girls, and good grades. Now, Derrick isn't the smartest guy around. In fact, he's one of the stupidest. But a sweet smile for his female teachers or a threat/bribe to the male teachers, and he gets an A+. Perfect plan, no? He could do _anything_ he wanted to. He could rob a bank and never be suspected as the thief.

Oh, yes, Derrick Harrington knew how to act.

But he wasn't sure how to respond to the sudden sight of Massie Block. She had fainted only seconds after he had called her name. Was he _that_ gorgeous? Or was it because she still felt the pain of his rejection? He had been told by Cam that she knew why Derrick had broken up with her. The guilt had overwhelmed him. Suffocated him. It had been bad enough to force – yes, _force_ – Derrick to break up with Olivia a week after the two had gotten together. However, the two were unable to keep their hands off of each other, and their on and off relationship was still going 'strong.'

But as Derrick stood in the goal, automatically catching the soccer balls that came his way, his thoughts wandered towards the beautiful young woman. This was becoming much too easy for him. It had once been a challenge. Now it was just a time-filler. How pitiful.

She had changed. She wasn't as fierce as she used to be. His old tiger was now a _pussycat_. And that fact alone was enough to bring him to her again. He had always loved the feminine, weak girls. They made him feel strong, though they did get needy after awhile. But he couldn't imagine **Massie Block** being needy. It was like imagining people having sex in a church, a prostitute claiming to be a virgin after five years of working, or the sky being a sickly pale green.

But then, Massie Block without ferocity was like a church with no Bibles, a pencil with no lead, a keyboard with no keys; it was simply impossible. But somehow, Massie had turned her whole personality around in two measly years. Outstanding.

But Massie had always been known to defy everything he believed to be impossible. She was amazing. She had brains. Beauty. And over the years, her body had matured, and the look in her eyes was that of a wise woman, not the carefree Massie Block he had once known.

He was absolutely amazed by the transformation. She was all too alluring for her own good.

"_Harrington, heads up!"_

His coach's voice suddenly rang loud and clear, and the second Derrick raised his head to show off a confused expression, a soccer ball hit him – _smack_ – in the face.

"_Ow, what the hell, Massie!?"_

"D, it's Kemp. Not Massie."

* * *

Only moments after Cam had left the nurse's office had Massie been called to the young woman's place of work herself. Nurse Watson was a slender lady, with a head full of blonde ringlets, bright brown eyes, and curves that showed even through the drab white uniform she was forced to wear each day. And though Nurse Watson pretended to love the uniform, Massie could tell; she hated it. The way she was constantly smoothing down the skirt with her palms, pulling at the sleeves; body language can tell you a lot.

"Massie Block? What's wrong, dear??" Her voice was weary, as if exhausted and weighed down with the troubles this job gave her. What had she seen? What had this occupation done to her? Massie could bet two cents that her profession as a student gave her much more predicament than being a _nurse_ gave Watson.

Massie managed a sad smile up at Nurse Watson.

"A lot of things. But don't worry, I'll be okay."

And with that said, she got up and left.

* * *

Nurse plopped down into her chair, leaning her head back and shutting her eyes. BOCD High was full of secrets. Everyone knew that, even the staff members, for they were part of many secrets as well. Nurse had fought and fought to keep her way out of them as soon as she had arrived. But Cam Fisher's arrival had changed that all. He had spilled it out to her as if she was his guidance counselor.

"_Why are you telling _me _this? Why not tell Counselor Joanna or your mom or your brother or something?"_

_Cam smiled at her fondly._

"_Because I trust you more than any of them."_

"_But… but why? We barely know each other."_

"_But for some reason, I'm comfortable around you."_

And that was how she had come to know Cam's feelings towards Massie. It touched her heart so tenderly, though she had become skilled at hiding her emotions now. But what of Massie? From the way Massie looked at him, her respect could be easily mistaken for affection by Cam Fisher. Not by a female, perhaps, but a male may be easily deceived. And though Nurse couldn't particularly see Cam making that assumption with just one look, she was almost 100% sure that Massie thought of Cam as a close friend, and would treat him differently than the rest, causing Cam to deem she had grown to return his feelings.

No, Massie _had_ to fall for Cam. She would make sure of that.

Nurse slumped down in her chair, defeated and exhausted.

She had fallen into BOCD High's river of secrets, and was fighting against the current. It was tightening her muscles already.

* * *

Massie placed the tip of her right index finger on the side of her chin and stretched her hand to the left, tucking it underneath her chin. Where's Room 15? She couldn't seem to find it. Hm. She mumbled softly to herself as she wandered aimlessly through the gray halls. Every inch looked exactly the same! The numbers seemed to be placed at random! It was beyond frustrating!

She paused momentarily before resuming her casual pace. Was the arrangement of classrooms more maddening than the current situation at hand? They must have changed the whole school over the years she had been gone. Everything truly was different from her visit there, when she had been in eighth grade.

But that was before. She had been young. She had been wild. She had felt _free_, so very free. A little too free, perhaps, but free all the same. Massie would be the first to admit she had been a child, reckless, impatient, and madly spoiled. She had met so many of those in Los Angeles. She had learned to hate them quickly, and was now disgusted and a little saddened by her past behavior. Could she really have been so evil? Tearing her friends apart, their relationships, and everything else to crush them so they would not rise above Massie; it made her want to cry.

And with this Derrick crisis at hand, everything seemed a little more problematical, a little more difficult to solve. It would take time and energy to make peace with everyone, too much, in Massie's opinion. She would rather devote all that to getting _over_ the guy and finding another man. She hated to admit it, and she probably never would to anyone but herself, but Massie was still head over heels. He had gotten handsomer over the years, and his voice still brought shivers down her spine, in fear, anticipation, and the rush of first love.

First love. He was hers. Was she his?

Probably not.

The tears sprang to her eyes once more. Screw it all, Massie just had to get to the bathroom and cry it all out.

The teacher that came out of the room directly behind her didn't see the girl running towards the bathroom as if Death itself was running after her. Instead, she saw an empty hall, void of her absent student. She scratched her chin in confusion. "Where's Massie Block? She was supposed to have arrived three minutes ago..."

* * *

**I love tormenting Massie. Oh, geesh, that sounds mean. **

**I gave Nurse a role in this story. It just came to me. ^__^ & It's an interesting concept, isn't it, to have an adult figure in the plot. **

**Next chapter, trailer:**

"Hey, guys, she's back. Massie Block is back," Dylan said calmly, sliding into her seat and running manicured fingers through her hair.

Alicia and Claire's heads shot up from whatever they were doing, eyes wide in shock. While Alicia's expression showed only shock with a subtle hint of anger in her eyes, Claire's seemed to beam in pleasure and pride, as if she had known Massie would return one day. Perhaps she had, she would never say anything concerning Massie in such a loving tone ever again.

Of course they would be the first ones to act, they were closest to Massie. Claire and Massie, being roommates and acting as if they were sisters. Alicia and Massie, however, went farther back. They had gone through trials, they had failed and triumphed together, and they had always been there for each other, no matter _how_ many fights they had gotten into.

That made the wound to the heart so much worse.

A slow, mischievous smirk found its way to Alicia's face, and her large eyes sparkled with anticipation. Of what? Of hugging Massie, or to ruin her and crush her as effectively as Massie had done to her multiple times? Her semi-evil-looking face suddenly fell to a somber, grave one, and she lowered her head as if she had received news of her wealthy father's death.

"Why did she have to leave in the first place?" She said mournfully. The other girls glanced at each other for a brief moment before returning their eyes to Alicia. Nobody but them saw the relief in their eyes. Alicia was over Massie's departure! No more quarreling, hallelujah! Alicia, as beta, had automatically taken the alpha spot before anyone else could. She had been waiting for that moment long enough.

However, the girls' relief soon melted to dread as Alicia raised her head to reveal her famous grin, the one that indicated utter chaos.

"Shall we throw her a welcoming party, girls?"

**Oh, man, this is turning into Gossip Girl. Bahaha, oh well! [: **

**Ah, is another disclaimer needed?**

**Pftt. Again? Just check the other chapters, man.**


End file.
